Family
by texasbelle91
Summary: Just a semi-Bethyl story, if you could call it that. Nothing romantic between them but still... .. Please R&R!


_**A/N: This is definitely a one-shot of a semi-Bethyl idea that was floating around in my head. It's different, yes, but hopefully it's enjoyable. **_

_**Let me know what y'all think! :)**_

* * *

Daryl had been watching every move Beth made since the farm and today was no different. Sure, they had more people at the prison now so he was constantly busy but no matter what he was busy with, if Beth was around, he found himself watching her.

It wasn't at all in a romantic kind of way. He was just observing.

There was something strangely familiar about Beth.

The way she said certain words, the way her face would crinkle, her smile. It was all so familiar to him. Like she was someone from his past, someone he knew long ago. But he knew that wasn't the case, she was way too young but yet, she was very familiar to him.

It wasn't until a couple weeks ago that Daryl started questioning why he felt he knew her.

He was in the guard tower when he spotted her comin' out of the prison carrying Asskicker. He watched her carry the baby into the other guard tower where Rick was. That wasn't unusual for her to do, after all, Judith is Rick's daughter.

He saw Rick take Judith from Beth's arms and play with her before setting her down and walking towards Beth.

Rick's arms went around Beth's waist and his lips found her neck.

Daryl was getting mad.

No it wasn't jealousy he felt, though most would see it as that, it was something else. Something completely different.

He wanted to protect her. To make Rick understand she was a child.

He saw Rick raise Beth's shirt a little and suddenly he knew why he was feeling this way.

* * *

Hershel had been watching Daryl watch Beth and he was concerned.

Of course he knew about Beth's relationship with Rick even though they both tried to hide it.

His daughter was happy and despite any worries he had, he wasn't going to stand in her way and he certainly wouldn't stand for Daryl or anyone else to get in her way.

So he decided today was the day he'd voice his concerns to Daryl and find out why the man was watching his youngest daughter so closely.

He found Daryl sitting on a crate beside his motorcycle.

"Son, you think I don't see you watchin' my daughter? You're a good man but my Bethie is way too young for you." Hershel said sitting next to Daryl on another crate.

Daryl rubbed his hands together and looked down, "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Hershel asked.

Daryl started chewing on his thumb nail before answering, "Beth's adopted ain't she?"

Hershel's heart almost stopped.

"Yes...yes Bethie is adopted."

He and his late wife had never told her. They had planned to tell her when she turned 18. He was curious as to how Daryl knew because not even Maggie knew her sister was adopted. Was it just a lucky guess or did others suspect it too? Did Beth already know?

Hershel could tell Daryl was holding his breath and tryin' to figure out what to say next.

Daryl looked at Hershel and then down again, "Her biological father didn't agree with the adoption, did he?"

Now Hershel was really curious as to how Daryl seemed to know this.

"Son, just what are you gettin' at with all these questions?"

Daryl finally worked up the nerve to look Hershel in the eyes, "I..uh...she...she has a small birthmark on her stomach."

Hershel was taken aback by this and when Daryl stood and pulled his shirt up to reveal the same birthmark as Beth, he finally understood.

Daryl sat back down and saw the look in Hershel's eyes so he quickly blurted out what was on his mind, "I didn't wanna give 'er up. I wanted ta keep 'er."

Hershel knew it was the truth because the adoption agency made it a point to show them the note Beth's biological father left for her.

He wanted her but couldn't afford to keep her and he wanted her to have a better life than he did so he reluctantly agreed to sign the papers.

* * *

Beth had known she was adopted for a while.

She was 14 when she found the adoption papers but she never brought it up. She wasn't mad her parents kept it from her.

The way she figured it was, they wanted her and obviously her biological parents didn't. So why ruin everything by questioning her mom and dad about this.

They loved her, she had no doubts about this, and she loved them.

But non of that stopped her from getting curious from time to time.

She wanted to find out who they were. She thought that by doing so she would understand herself more because she would know who she was and where she came from. She had plans to find them when she got old enough but the world decided to go to hell instead and she completely forgot about them.

But now, here she was, eavesdropping on her daddy and Daryl's conversation.

Nothing could've prepared her for what she was gonna hear.

She let out a small gasp when she heard it.

Daryl and Hershel's attention snapped towards her as she made herself known.

She stared at them with tear filled eyes and then ran away.

Hershel patted Daryl on the back, "It's not too late to be in her life."

Daryl looked down and nodded.

"I don't know what ta say ta her. I wanted 'er but 'er mama didn't."

"Tell her the truth and nothin' less. She's old enough to understand. Now go on and talk to her."

Daryl found Beth in her cell curled up on the bed cryin'.

He wasn't good with this kind of stuff and cryin' women was somethin' he ran away from or avoided altogether.

But this was different, he felt the pain in his chest. This was his daughter layin' there and she was hurting.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her without sayin' anything.

After a minute or so, he reached out his hand and placed on her back.

"I'm sorry, Beth."

She opened her bloodshot eyes and stared at him. Trying to make herself understand what was happening.

They talked for awhile and Beth realized he only wanted what was best for her and he wasn't able to provide for her the way she would've needed him to.

Hershel came in and the three of them talked about what to do.

It was ultimately Beth's decision so she talked it over with them and they agreed.

They wouldn't tell anyone she was Daryl's biological daughter until she was ready. That way she would have the chance to get to know him better as her father instead of just a member of their group.

* * *

Two months later and everything is goin' good. They still haven't told everyone else but they all seem to notice that Beth is spending more time with Daryl. He was beginning to teach her how to track and how to use his crossbow

Beth couldn't have been happier about the fact she had two dads in her life. That is, until she got some unexpected news.


End file.
